


Die Liebe ist ein mieser Verräter

by Highlandqueen



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlandqueen/pseuds/Highlandqueen
Summary: Diese FF entstand durch meinen Instagram Account 'victoria_and_lord_m'





	1. Prolog

** steht für Gedanken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria: Die Liebe ist ein mieser Verräter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prolog  
~**~**~  
"Victoria, ich dulde es nicht, dass du mich noch einen Tag länger hinhältst! ", tat Albert leicht gereizt seine Meinung kund, da es inzwischen über zwei Wochen her war, seit er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er Gefühle für sie hegte und er zudem nur zu gern der Mann an ihrer Seite wäre. "Du musst endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen!", forderte er sie auf und stieg aus der Kutsche, während Victoria genervt auf schnaubte.

Sie hasste es wenn sie von jemanden unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Noch mehr hasste sie es jedoch, wenn man versuchte ihr vorzuschreiben was sie zu tun und/ oder zu lassen hatte. Immerhin war SIE die Königin. Und daher wäre sie am liebsten aus der Kutsche gestiegen ohne Albert eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen. Aber er hatte ja - wie sie sich insgeheim eingestehen musste - durchaus Recht damit, wenn er darauf beharrte, dass sie nun endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen musste.

Victoria seufzte und griff nach seiner Hand, die er ihr hinhielt um ihr beim aussteigen zu helfen. "Albert, ich weiß, dass ich dir schon vor einigen Tagen diese eine Frage hätte stellen sollen..."

Albert sah sie vorwurfsvoll an als er ihr aus der Kutsche half und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie mit diesem heiklen Thema so arglos umging als wäre es nur eine Frage bezüglich eines Stoffes für ein neues Kleid. "Genau genommen, Victoria, ist sie seit vierzehn Tagen überfällig!", warf er ein und erntete von ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.

"Stimmt... aber dies ist eine Frage... eine ENTSCHEIDUNG, die mein Leben für immer beeinflussen wird und mit der ich ein Leben lang leben muss, Albert! Und ich möchte sicher stellen, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe.", tat sie nun ihrerseits ihre Meinung kund.

Albert seufzte resigniert auf und hielt ihre Hand in der Seine fest. "Was ich voll und ganz nachvollziehen kann, Victoria! Nur, findest du nicht, dass..." Er hielt inne als er Lord Alfred Paget schnellen Schrittes und mit ernstem Gesicht auf sich zukommen sah.

Victoria zog zunächst die Augenbraue hoch als sie Albert's fragendes Gesicht sah und drehte sich schließlich um als Lord Alfred's Schritte lauter wurden.

"Ma'am, verzeiht meine forsches Auftreten, aber Lord Melbourne möchte Euch sehen.", kam Lord Alfred ohne Umschweife zum Thema und sah dabei nur Victoria an als wäre der Prinz gar nicht erst zugegen.

"Und warum...", ergriff Albert unwirsch das Wort ehe seine 'vielleicht Verlobte' es ergreifen konnte und es ihm zudem ärgerte, dass er von Lord Alfred ignoriert wurde. "... sollte Lord Melbourne die Königin sehen wollen? Er bekleidet nicht mehr das Amt des Primierminsters und daher hat er keinerlei Grund die Königin aufzusuchen."

Victoria warf ihm abermals einen vernichtenden Blick zu und setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als sich Lord Alfred nun dem Prinzen zuwandte und ein klein wenig forsch erwiderte: "Ich glaube, er möchte sich als guter Freund und Wegbegleiter von der Königin verabschieden, ehe er für immer nach Russland geht."

"Victoria! Warte!", rief Albert ihr nach als sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung losgerissen hatte und mit wehenden Röcken davon lief.

°° Fortsetzung folgt °°


	2. "Lebt wohl..."

** steht für Gedanken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria: Die Liebe ist ein mieser Verräter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
1\. Kapitel: "Lebt wohl..."  
~**~**~

Lord Alfred musste schmunzeln und applaudierte innerlich als er der Königin hinterher sah, wie sie mit wehenden Röcken davon rannte, während sie den deutschen Prinzen mit offenem Mund zurückließ. Ihm war Prinz Albert bei weitem nicht verhasst. Aber sonderlich angetan war er auch nicht von ihm, weil es ihm missfiel wie der Prinz versuchte die Königin nach seinem Willen zuführen und somit unablässig für böses Blut zwischen den beiden sorgte. Außerdem, da war sich Lord Alfred sicher, würde der Prinz ihrer ziemlich schnell überdrüssig und sich eine Geliebte ins Bett holen, wenn der deutsche Prinz die Königin überhaupt liebte. Worin sich Lord Alfred nicht gerade sicher war. Und solch einen Mann konnte die Königin weder an ihrer Seite gebrauchen, noch verdiente sie ihn als solchen. 

Sie brauchte jemanden an ihrer Seite, der sie zu schätzen wusste, sie wirklich und vor allem um ihrer Selbstwillen liebte und nicht nur Gefallen an ihr fand, weil sie die Königin war! Jemanden, der ihr treu zur Seite stand und sie im Regieren unterstützte! Und der sie mit dem gewissen Feingefühl durchaus auch in ihre Rechte beziehungsweise in ihre Schranken verweisen konnte.

**Und zudem ihre Launen zuhändeln weiß.**, dachte sich Lord Alfred und bedauerte es einmal mehr, dass der Mann ihres Herzens nur ein einfacher 'Lord' und ehemaliger Premierminister war. Und somit als möglicher Gatte der Königin gar nicht erst in Frage kam.

"Sehr bedauerlich..."

"Bitte verzeiht, aber was sagtet Ihr, Lord Alfred?", riss ihn der Prinz aus seinen Gedanken und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. 

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den deutschen Prinzen, der ihn argwöhnisch musterte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Nichts von Bedeutung. Wir sollten lieber ebenfalls den Rückweg antreten, findet Ihr nicht, Eure Hoheit?", wich er der Frage aus und fügte mit einer ausholenden Geste hinzu: "Nach Euch."

Prinz Albert sah ihn noch immer skeptisch an und dachte kurz über den Vorschlag sowie über sein Verhalten nach. Doch schließlich nickte er zustimmend und ging wortlos voran.

~*~

Zur selben Zeit sah sich Lord Melbourne schweren Herzens im Zimmer um, in dem sie ihn so oft empfangen hatte und in dem die beiden nicht nur politische Angelegenheiten besprochen hatten, als er noch Premierminister war. Er würde die Gespräche zwischen ihnen sehr vermissen und ebenso ihre erfrischende, stolze und starke Persönlichkeit, die ihn neues Leben eingehaucht hatte. Selbst die Ausritte - von denen er eigentlich nie sonderlich angetan war und sie nur um ihretwillen geduldet hatte - würden ihm fehlen. Und vor allem sie selbst. Wie ihr Lächeln oder das Leuchten ihrer Augen, wenn sie glücklich war. All dass und so viel mehr...

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf um diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen. **Und genau deswegen musst dem nun ein Ende setzen, ehe es zu spät ist, du alter Narr!**, wies er sich selbst in Gedanken zu Recht und versuchte sich nun auf das kommende Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

Ein Gespräch, dass - wenn er sich an jenen Tag zurückerinnerte an dem er ihr damals mitgeteilt hatte, dass er vom Amt als Premierminister zurücktreten würde - mit Nichten einfach werden würde und das ein sehr inniges Band zerstören würde...

~*~

Victoria derweilen rannte durch den Palastgarten, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her und sorgte durch ihr nicht königliches Verhalten bei den wenigen Personen, die ihr im Garten begegneten - darunter die Duchess of Kent, ihre wehrte Mutter - für verwundertes Erstaunen sowie fassungsloses Kopfschütteln. Sie jedoch registrierte dies kaum und selbst wenn, dann störte sie sich nicht daran, da sie im Moment nur für eine Person Gedanken hatte. 

Schwer nach Luft schnappend und mit stechender Seite lief sie die Treppe der Terrasse hinauf und wäre gern für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben, um zu verschnaufen, doch die Angst, dass sie - trotz der Tatsache, dass er sie sehen wollte - zu spät kommen würde oblag diesem Bedürfnis. Und so stürmte sie - ungeachtet der Wachen, die an den Türen positioniert waren und sie besorgt ansahen - durch die Terrassentür ins Zimmer.

"Lord M!" Sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocken und hielt sich die schmerzende rechte Seite, während er sich - da er den Türen bis dato den Rücken gekehrt hatte - zu ihr herumdrehte.

Sein Gesicht zeigte zunächst dieses leichte Schmunzeln, zu dem er gelegentlich neigte. Doch es verschwand augenblicklich als er sie so aufgeregt und mit erhitztem Gesicht erblickte und stattdessen spiegelte sich nun Besorgnis in dem seinen wider.

"Ma'am, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er daher besorgt und behielt sie ihm Auge für den Fall, dass er sie stützen musste. 

Sie nickte, während sie noch immer nach Atem rang. "Ja... ja, mir geht es gut."

"Ganz sicher, Ma'am?", hakte er skeptisch nach und trat ein paar Schritte näher. 

"Ja, ganz sicher!", entgegnete sie und wischte seine Sorge mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. "Jedoch gibt es aber in anderer Hinsicht Anlass zur Sorge."

Lord Melbourne drehte den Kopf teils fragend, teils neugierig zur Seite, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte. "Ma'am, wie darf ich das verstehen?"

"Nun Lord M, mir kam zu Ohren, dass Sie nach Russland gehen wollen. Und dann auch noch für immer!"

Er schwieg einige Atemzüge lang um sich dem zu wappnen was nun folgen würde, während es ihr quälende Stiche ins Herz versetzte. "Dass ist korrekt, Ma'am.", bestätigte er und hielt ihrem bohrendem Blick unbeirrt stand.

"Sie wollen mich also wirklich verlassen!? Mich allein lassen mit all diesen schrecklichen Menschen um mich herum, von denen ich nicht einen Einzigen so blind vertrauen kann wie Euch!?"

"Ma'am, ich glaube, da irrt Ihr Euch. Denn Ihr scheint Lord Alfred ebenfalls viel Vertrauen zu schenken.", widersprach er ihr bestimmt und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

"Ja, ich bringe Lord Alfred durchaus ein gewisses Vertrauen entgegen.", räumte sie ein, während sich ihre Atmung zwar wieder normalisiert hatte, sich nun jedoch vor Wut zu beschleunigen drohte. "Aber dennoch, besitzt er nicht das Vertrauen, dass ich in Euch habe!"

Er seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über die rechte Augenbraue, während er sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und sich seinerseits einräumen musste, dass sie durchaus recht hatte. Außer ihm gab es keinen, den sie sich so blind anvertauen konnte, dessen Meinung schätzte und von dem sie wusste, dass er es ehrlich mit ihr meinte. Aber er konnte nicht bleiben und schon gar nicht in ihrer Nähe. Dass würde für keinen von beiden gut enden. 

"Ma'am..." Er schluckte und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall, während er seinen Blick gegen Boden richtete. "... ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Sie sah ihn geschockt und fassungslos zugleich an. "Lord M, man hat IMMER eine andere Wahl!"

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und mied es noch immer ihr wieder in die Augen zusehen. "Ich nicht, Ma'am."

"Wie soll ich das verstehen, Lord M?", hakte sie nach und spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

"Ich meine, Ma'am..." Er blickte auf und bemühte sich um einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck. "... wenn ich bleibe würde, könnte ich das Leben - DEN RUF - einer anderen Person zerstören! Und das kann ich nicht, dass will ich nicht und ich werde es nicht tun!"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während ihr Herz vor Furcht gegen ihre Brust schlug wie ein panischer junger Vogel mit den Flügeln in einem Käfig herumflatterte um in die Freiheit zu gelangen. "Du DARFST und KANNST mich nicht verlassen! Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen! Ich bin nichts ohne dich! Ich liebe dich, William! ", sprudelten die Worte einfach so aus ihr heraus und ohne das sie groß darüber nachdenken musste. Und ihr wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass ihr Herz schon immer nur für ihn geschlagen hatte.

Er schluckte, da waren die Worte, die er insgheim gefürchtet hatte. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er erwiderte: "Ich weiß, Ma'am und deshalb muss ich auch gehen. Eine Königin kann und darf einen Premierminister nicht lieben. Sie braucht einen Prinzen an ihrer Seite. Jemand, der DEINER würdig ist!"

"Ja, und das bist DU!"

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und seufzte abermals auf. "Nein, dass bin ich nicht! Ich bin vollkommen ungeeignet dafür, der Mann an Ihrer Seite zu sein, Ma'am! Ich bin Politiker und darüber hinaus haftet mir ein schändlicher Ruf an!"

"Von dem du komplett freigesprochen wurdest!", stellte sie in einem Ton klar, der keine Widerrede zuließ. 

"Ja, aber der Ruf ist und bleibt geschädigt! Und solch ein Mann gehört nicht an die Seite der Königin! Darüber hinaus, Ma'am, könnte ich Euer Vater sein und das wäre bei der Gesellschaft noch mehr verpönt! Außerdem..." Er schluckte erneut, da es ihm schwerfiel dies über seine Lippen zubringen. "... sind meine Gefühle für Euch nicht mehr als die, die ein Vater seiner Tochter entgegenbringt."

DAS traf Victoria wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, damit sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Sie setzte schon dazu an etwas zusagen, als in diesem Moment Prinz Albert hereinstürmte. 

Lord Melbourne verbeugte sich vor ihm - wie es die Etikette verlangte. "Eure Hoheit."

Prinz Albert nickte zum Gruß und musterte den ehemaligen Premier missmutig als sich dieser wieder der Königin zu wandte. "Lebt wohl, eure Majestät." Er verbeugte sich nun vor ihr und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, mied er jeden Blickkontakt mit ihr. Er machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür.

"William...", richtete Victoria leise aber dennoch hörbar das Wort an ihn und er blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr an der Tür stehen um ihren Worten zu lauschen, während Albert bangend schluckte. "... du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben je passiert ist! Und wenn du jetzt gehst..." Sie unterbrach sich einen Atemzug lang. "... so wird es mich zu Grunde richten!"

Lord Melbourne schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, da IHN nun diese Worte schwer trafen. Aber durfte sich nicht erweichen lassen und so zwang er sich zu einem kalten Tonfall, ehe er erwiderte: "Du bist noch so ein Kind, Victoria! Du hast für mich nichts weiter als nur geschwärmt und du wirst, da bin ich mir sicher, in kürzester Zeit über diese Enttäuschung hinwegkommen!" Ohne eine Antwort ihrerseits abzuwarten, verließ er das Zimmer.

Einen Moment lang standen Albert und Victoria wie angewurzelt da, ehe sich der deutsche Prinz als Erste aus seiner Starre befreite. "Victoria...", wandte sich der Prinz an sie und berührte sie sanft am Arm.

Sie stieß ihn grob weg und fuhr ihn an. "Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben und kehre nie wieder darin zurück!"

Er zuckte über ihre Reaktion zusammen und schluckte, ehe er leise sagte: "Victoria, bitte beruhige dich. Ich kann verstehen, dass dich seine Worte..."

"Das ist allein deine Schuld, Albert!", warf sie ihm vor und funkelte ihn bitterböse an. "Wärst du nicht der Einladung meiner Mutter gefolgt, dann..."

"Dann was Victoria!?", fuhr er sie seinerseits erzürnt an. "Hätte er deinen Antrag angenommen? Würdet ihr jetzt die große Hochzeit planen? Wohl kaum! Denn dieser alte Mann entspricht nicht mal an..."

Er brach abrupt ab als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gab und sie ihn anbrüllte: "RAUS! RAUS! VERSCHWINDE UND LASS DICH NIE WIEDER IN DIESEM LAND SEHEN!"

Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und wortlos stürmte er durch die Terrassentür in den Garten hinaus, während Victoria in Tränen ausbrach und auf den Boden sank. 

°° Fortsetzung folgt °°


End file.
